Emeralds like Diamonds
by sushibrain
Summary: "You finish checking me out yet, doll face?" He chuckled after a few minutes. The nickname suited her. She gave him a shy smile, tilting her head sideways. "You feel just as out of place here as I do, don't you, soldier?" Rebecca x Billy. AU


**NOTE: Hi everyone! This oneshot has been an idea I've had in my mind for quite some time, so I'm happy I finally wrote it. I must say that the majority of the setting/dialogue in this fic is heavily inspired from a particular scene in a book called Shutter Island by Dennis Lehane. While I was reading over that scene I couldn't help but imagine Rebecca and Billy taking the character's places; thus this fic was born. Also, since playing RE6 I've fallen in with with Jake and Sherry so future fics for them will happen soon. Anyways, please enjoy this oneshot! Reviews are appreciated~**

* * *

The place was crowded- the air gone to silver from the smoke, and soldiers dressed to their best in their double breasted suits and fedoras. As he made his way in, the band in front of the stage played a big brassy set- and the women were swaying and dancing everywhere. He and a few other soldiers were to be shipped out in a week, so how much would it hurt if he took his mind off everything before then? He was making his way to the other side to get a drink as the crowd made room for a dancing couple- a buff looking sailor and a blonde in a blue dress. The sailor spun her across his back before twirling her into the air.

He caught her and she gracefully fell into his arms. It was then that the crowd applauded- that he caught sight of her green emerald dress. It was a beautiful dress, sure, but it was not the color that caught his attention- but how she wore it. Nervously. Self –consciously. She was fidgeting over the straps and smoothing out the bottom of the skirt. She'd never done this before. The whole place was probably intimidating to her.

She caught sight of him looking at her from afar and she looked down, a pretty shade of pink rushing up to her face. She looked back up, and he smiled and thought, _I feel out of place too. _His thoughts must have been apparent as she smiled back- a sweet innocent kind of smile. It was then that he started striding across the dance floor to get to her. By the time he passed through the thong of dancers and smokers, he realized he had nothing to say to her. _Want a drink? Nice dress? You have beautiful eyes?_

She was a short girl, no more then 5'4. She had short brown hair and trimmed bangs that framed her petite face. And her eyes. They were the biggest eyes he'd ever seen; green, almost translucent_. _They even seemed to sparkle with a certain kind of brilliance; an earning to learn and understand everything around her.

"U-um…Sir?"

Her voice was soft and gentle; he was so mesmerized that he dint notice that he was staring intently at her. "Are you lost?" She continued, her soft voice changing with a tone of curiosity. He smirked, feeling weird that he got caught off guard.

"Yeah…I guess so."

"Well…what are you looking for?"

He said it before he could stop himself.

"You."

Her eyes widened at his statement; startled, she looked away. He realized he came off to smooth, too cocky. _God fucking dammit!_ He thought. _What the hell were you thinking? What the heck-_

"Well…"

She said, interrupting his thoughts. She turned around, facing him again. He couldn't even bear to look at her anymore.

"…At least you dint have to look too far."

He felt a goofy grin break across his face, felt too happy for words.

"No Miss…guess I didn't."

She leaned back against the wall, quietly observing him. He felt her doe like eyes absorb all his movements- and quite honestly, he dint mind at all.

"You finish checking me out yet, doll face?"

He chuckled after a few minutes. The nickname suited her. She gave him a shy smile, tilting her head sideways.

"You feel just as out of place here as I do, don't you, soldier?"

* * *

He leaned into the cab window as she sat in the back with her friend Jill valentine, Jill giving the driver an address. _She's that blonde woman who was dancing with the sailor._ He noticed, and said,

"Rebecca Chambers."

"William Coen."

He laughed.

"What is it?"

"Heh...nothing. It's just that no one calls me William except my mother."

"Billy, then."

He loved hearing her say that.

"Perfect. So then uh… can I call you?" He smiled awkwardly. Never had he been so smitten with any girl in his life, and it felt great even though it seemed impossible to say anything besides embarrassing himself.

"Raccoon Cove, six-five-three-four-two." She said.

* * *

He stood on the sidewalk as the cab pulled away, and the memory of her face being inches away from his, her green eyes staring into him- he felt that moment being implanted into his mind. It was the only thing he could think of, the scene replaying over and over. He smirked as he walked away: _So this is what it feels like to be in love. _There was no logic at all- he had just met her. But she was different.

She wasn't like any other women. She dint try to fake her intelligence, nor did she put all her energy on trying to impress anyone. She was different, and absolutely breathtaking._ Rebecca._ He smiled. Even though he had just met her, it was as if he had known her for his whole life. Maybe even before that. Everything he wanted, no, _needed-_ and now it had a name.


End file.
